Our laboratory is interested in the molecular study of the biochemical events that underlie the coordinate physiology of the neural retina and retinal pigment epithelium (RPE). Our focus is on cellular responses in the RPE mediated by Guanine nucleotide binding proteins (G-Proteins). We are attempting to identify RPE specific G-Proteins and G protein- coupled receptors based on their predicted homology with similar proteins from other tissues.